This type of slide was disclosed in German Pat. No. DT-OS 2,213,268 U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,300. The length-adjustable supports or telescoping struts of that slide are mounted on the bearings to be movable in all directions. This complicates the assembly of the trough-shaped slide segments whose edges rest on the tubular carriers or rails. Nuts and counter-nuts are provided for height adjustment of the length-adjustable supports, and a relatively great effort is required to adjust these nuts and counter-nuts. The bearings consist of wooden thresholds or ties which are very expensive and hard to transport in difficult terrain.
It is the object of the invention to create a simplified support for slide segments. This is done by providing a transverse tie or support bearing which consists of a profile bar equipped near its two ends, on top, with terminal pieces of the length-adjustable or telescoping supports, and by having each support, with its upper end, penetrate or inserted into the carrier by a bore hole accessible from underneath. Preferably the terminal pieces are welded onto the bearings in a workshop and brought to the site as a structural unit. The bearings are then installed at the slope whereby rods anchored in the ground ensure that the bearings stay in place. The carriers are then placed onto the length-adjustable supports which penetrate into the carriers through the bore holes and their upper end rests at the upper interior wall of the carriers. The carriers adapt to the inclination of the respective slide segment.
Furthermore, the invention provides lift-off guards to to be attached to the supports below the carriers, and extensions of the butt straps attached to the lateral faces of the slide segments reach under the lift-off guards. The extensions surround the supports and thus prevent, besides lift-off, any slipping of the segments on the bearings. The butt straps have beaded edges or rounded ends surrounding the edge of the segments' lateral faces and are attached with screws. The beaded edge reinforces the border of the slide segment consisting of asbestos concrete in the areas of screw joints which are under particular stress. Preferably the length-adjustable supports consist of an exterior tube with thread and clamp screw to tighten an interior tube inserted into the exterior tube. The thread exists within a nut welded onto the exterior tube so that the length-adjustable supports consist of simple commercial means. Another detail of the invention has the diameter of the previously mentioned boreholes in the carriers by about 25% greater than the diameter of the support which is height-adjustable and penetrates into the carrier by the bore hole, so that the carrier can move freely on the length-adjustable support to adapt to the inclination of the slide segment.
Preferably, the bearing has a U profile open toward the top and may be equipped with another length-adjustable center support between the two length-adjustable supports at each end in order to give better support to the slide segments. The flanges of the U-shaped bearing are preferably interconnected in the center by an intermediate web; a bore hole leads through the intermediate web as well as through the bearing web located below, and the height-adjustable center support passes through the bore hole, and is thus protected against tilting. Preferably, the center support consists of a threaded bar complete with adjustable nut, as well as of a large bearing head. Preferably the length-adjustable center support may be removed from the bearing for approximate setting of the height and may be set to the estimated length in upright position without the use of any tools. A bent position is only required for later exact adjustment.